


Three steps

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La katana del padre era pesante fra le sue mani: ci stava mettendo tutta la sua forza per sollevarla sopra la testa e sferrare quel primo, unico, colpo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three steps

**Titolo** : Three steps  
 **Personaggi** : Akihime, Yukimura Sanada  
 **Genere** : introspettivo, sentimentale, storico  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Avvertimenti** : drabble, raccolta  
 **Wordcount** : 289 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Note** :  Scritta per il [write day!](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/) con il prompt: Esercizio #2: Scrivere una storia composta da tre paragrafi – ognuno con un minimo di 100 e un massimo di 300 parole - che rappresenti l'evolversi in tre tempi di una situazione. (Per esempio: la nascita di tre figli, tre incontri tra due persone, tre momenti fondamentali nella vita di un personaggio. L’importante è che siano collegati).

  
  
**01\. Bambina**  
La katana del padre era pesante fra le sue mani: ci stava mettendo tutta la sua forza per sollevarla sopra la testa e sferrare quel primo, unico, colpo.  
Alzò le braccia quasi fin sopra la sua testa, fin dove poteva il suo corpo di bambina e sentendo tutto lo sforzo dell’impresa, prima che l’arma pesasse troppo e le sfuggisse di mano, finendo sulla terra con un tonfo sordo.  
Akihime storse la bocca, posando lo sguardo sulla spada e sentendosi debole e impotente.  
Lei che, prima o poi, sarebbe stata chiamata alle armi come erede del padre.  
Lei che era la figlia di  Yoshitsugu Otani.

  
  
**02\. Adolescente**  
I capelli erano tagliati corti, il corpo dalla bellezza acerba nascosto sotto l’armatura, e del suo nome rimaneva solo il primo kanji, autunno.  
Aveva scoperto fin da subito che una ragazza, per quanto abile e volenterosa, non sarebbe mai stata accolta nell’esercito.  
Doveva nascondere sé stessa, se voleva combattere.  
Doveva fingere di essere uomo se voleva levare la spada di suo padre e combattere per il signore della guerra a cui aveva prestato giuramento.  
Doveva essere qualcos’altro se voleva combattere al fianco dell’unico uomo che l’aveva mai interessata.  
Doveva fingere di essere solo Aki se voleva seguire Yukimura.

  
  
**03\. Donna**  
Yukimura le carezzava la fronte, mentre la nutrice brontolava sul fatto che un uomo, un combattente, era voluto rimanere ad assistere a quel particolare momento prettamente femminile.  
Ma lui era stato irremovibile e aveva voluto essere con lei, sostenerla, aiutarla a far nascere il loro primo figlio, Yukimasa.  
L’aveva fatta ridere, sebbene fosse stanca per via del parto, quando aveva fatto una smorfia verso l’anziana donna ed era rimasto con lei, stringendole affettuoso la mano e sussurrandole all’orecchio quanto era bella, mentre lei scivolava fra le trame del sonno, esausta e conscia che suo marito era al suo fianco.


End file.
